The Great Watcher
The Great Watcher is one of the more common religions throughout the world. It's beliefs stems from two Gods, the Great Watcher, the supposed benevolent ruler and creator of the world, and its polar opposite, Primar, the source of darkness and death. Belief in the Great Watcher is most common within the Eastern Kingdoms,' '''especially within Ostain. '''Donovan Prime', a powerful Machinist '''within Ostain is a self-proclaimed prophet of the religion, and spreading the new idea of the '''Star Born, '''the culmination of human souls and the next great being to destroy '''Primar, '''although this belief is not as common in the other regions of the world, and is said to be blasphemistic. Core Beliefs The core belief of the religion is that two gods control the laws of the world. In the beginning, there was a constant battle between light and darkness. The '''Watcher, '''the stronger of the two gods, defeated '''Primar and banished it to the furthest part of the Beyond, 'the darkness and light that surrounds the world. Legend goes that the '''Watcher '''created the world, and made the children (races) of the world so it sustain it's light. For hundreds of years, the world was in harmony, and all were equal. Unfortunately, '''Primar '''managed to escape the '''Beyond, '''and came back stronger in order to battle the '''Watcher. '''The '''Watcher '''and '''Primar '''are now locked into an eternal struggle, with no God gaining the upper hand. With the absence of their God, some humans adopted the darkness, with the followers of light trying to defeat them and give more power to the '''Watcher. '''It is said that at certain times, one god gains more power and visits the world in the form of an avatar, in order to instill it's beliefs upon the children of the world. When a person of the world dies, depending on whether they support the light or the darkness, their soul goes to either the '''Watcher '''or '''Primar, '''respectively. The souls then join with the Gods soul, and their life, experience and affiliation merge with the God, essentially becoming one with god. Ostain Beliefs Supposedly, '''Donovan Prime '''died in the desert following an airship crash. He ascended to the beyond, and met with the '''Watcher. '''The '''Watcher '''told '''Donovan '''of the task of the Children of the world, and expanded upon what happened following the banishment of '''Primar. ' The '''Watcher '''realised that it could not defeat '''Primar '''on its own, and decided to craft a child to be able to defeat it. The Watcher took some of it's energy, and crafted an egg (the planet), and took a section of it's soul in order to give the world light and life. The '''Watcher '''gave the soul it's own independence in order for itself to build itself up to become all-powerful through experiencing all of the light. This is when '''Primar '''returned, and since then both the Gods have been in a constant battle, although the '''Watcher '''manages to hold of '''Primar '''long enough in order to guide the races, specifically through an avatar. Followers *Most of the '''Eastern Kingdoms *The United Kingdom of Virdan *'Donovan Prime, '''and most of the higher '''Machinist '''circles Trivia *Many great figures such as '''Daymarr' and the Maiden of the Eclipse '''are said to be avatars of the '''Watcher Inspiration *Abrahamic Christianity *The Lord of Light from Game of Thrones * Category:Religion